Trois consonnes, une voyelle
by Tommaso
Summary: Entre la fin de l'enquête de Baskerville et le retour à Londres, John et Lestrade se croisent dans le bar du gîte dans lequel ils logent. L'heure, peut-être, de réaliser qu'ils comptent de nombreux points communs. Spoiler saison 2. Slash léger.


**Le Chant du Cygne vient de s'achever... Je ressentais donc le besoin d'écrire quelque chose de plus léger, de presque humoristique et décalé vis-à-vis de la série. Je pense avoir pris les dispositions pour ne pas proposer une fiction complètement improbable ; elle n'est cependant pas à prendre avec la rigueur d'une fic comme certaines autres histoires que je propose. **

**Léger spoiler pour la saison 2, vous êtes prévenus. J'ai imaginé une rencontre entre la fin de l'affaire Baskerville et le retour à Londres de nos héros.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Immobile à côté du bar, Lestrade observait la cheminée du gîte. Appuyé sur son coude, un homme semblait somnoler dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux. La voix fatiguée du tenancier l'extirpa de ses pensées :<br>- Voici vos deux whiskys.

Réglant la note en quelques billets, il accorda un sourire gêné au patron avant de filer à proximité du feu qui réchauffait la vaste pièce. L'horloge suspendue au-dessus du comptoir indiquerait bientôt minuit. Il comprenait mieux l'agacement du maître des lieux.

- Dure soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

John sursauta, se réajustant au sein de son siège. Fixant le visage de l'homme qui venait de l'extraire de sa torpeur, il sourit. Accueillant le verre qu'il lui tendait chaleureusement, il l'invita à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en vis-à-vis du sien.  
>- Un petit remontant n'est pas de refus. Vous ne dormez pas ?, s'inquiéta le médecin en voyant les premiers signes de fatigue chez son acolyte.<br>- Comment le pourrais-je ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayé de ma vie !, répliqua aussitôt l'inspecteur troublé d'un rire nerveux.  
>- La vie aux côtés de Sherlock comporte quelques surprises, justifia John d'un ton songeur, les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui vacillaient dans la cheminée. Je reconnais qu'il y a de quoi craindre des cauchemars.<p>

Confortablement installé dans le fauteuil, Greg se détendit peu à peu. La cheminée dégageait une chaleur qui était appréciable après les courses poursuites dans les sous-bois humides. Captant le regard du médecin, il l'informa sur ses intentions originelles :  
>- Je vous avais aperçu. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne occasion pour partager un verre.<p>

John lui répondit dans un sourire : à quelques rares reprises, leurs chemins s'étaient croisés en l'absence de Sherlock. Ces entrevues et ces discussions lui laissaient un souvenir agréable. Lestrade avait un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve. Indispensable pour survivre à une collaboration avec Sherlock, songea-t-il en considérant les sept années d'histoire commune des deux hommes.

- Vous veniez réellement l'espionner ?, s'enquit John en songeant à la confrontation survenue dans le bar. Je ne me savais même pas que vous connaissiez Mycroft.  
>- Je le connais plutôt bien. Il n'a cependant rien à voir là-dedans, corrigea Greg, visiblement mal à l'aise. Disons que je préfère toujours garder un œil sur vous deux.<p>

John connaissait ce besoin viscéral de protection qu'éprouvait l'officier. Lestrade se défendit d'une quelconque volonté de surveillance ou de contrôle, il désirait simplement être en mesure d'intervenir si les choses tournaient mal.

- Pour des vacances, elles ne sont pas vraiment idylliques…  
>- C'était une façon tout aussi valable de me changer les idées. Et puis, la région et ce restaurant ne sont pas si mal !<p>

La cohabitation avec Sherlock ne se faisait pas sans conséquence : John avait appris à accorder de l'attention à quelques détails stratégiques. Dès l'apparition de l'inspecteur au beau milieu de ce séjour, il avait remarqué l'absence de son alliance. Une trace de bronzage était en revanche bien nette : ce geste hautement symbolique avait dû intervenir peu après le retour de ses vacances et avant leur rencontre au sein du bar.

- C'est ce que je laissais entendre par « me changer les idées », annonça l'officier en s'apercevant de l'observation dont il était l'objet. La procédure de divorce a été entamée.  
>- Je suis désolé.<br>- Vous n'avez pas à l'être.

Un court silence se révéla néanmoins pesant pour les deux complices. Un verre vide entre les mains, Lestrade ressentit le besoin de clarifier les choses :  
>- Il y a de bons côtés ! Ce n'est que la deuxième fois dans ma carrière que je prends plus de trois jours de repos d'affilée.<p>

John n'était nullement étonné. L'ardeur dont l'inspecteur faisait preuve à l'égard de son travail n'avait d'égal que l'implication des deux Holmes envers leur profession respective.  
>- De quand date la dernière fois ?<br>- Quand je me suis fait tirer dessus. Pour les détails, adressez-vous à Sherlock. Il était aux premières loges.

John ne sut quoi répondre : cet aveu faisait écho à sa propre blessure. Incapable d'aborder sa propre expérience à haute voix, il ressentit néanmoins un élan de compassion à l'égard de Lestrade. Ce gars-là pouvait le comprendre au-delà des affres héritées de Sherlock et du rythme de vie angoissant qui en découlait. Peut-être avait-il vu cette lumière aveuglante lui aussi.

- C'est une bonne idée de couper avec Scotland Yard, de faire le vide.

Un verre vide entre les mains, Greg riait une fois de plus. Dans un registre de plus en plus familier, l'inspecteur partageait son amusement avec son comparse d'un soir :  
>- J'ai signé pour quinze jours de congés. C'était si inattendu de ma part que Donovan a débarqué dans mon bureau en suggérant de me faire inspecter par un médecin !<br>- Je peux aider au besoin, répliqua John en imaginant parfaitement la conversation entre la subalterne et de son patron. Je m'excuse du double sens de cette phrase !

Les deux hommes partagèrent un fou-rire, soulagés et réconfortés des évènements traumatisants du début de soirée. Se reprenant difficilement, Lestrade essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.  
>- Il n'y a aucun mal ! Je préfère toujours autant dépendre de vous qu'Anderson-<br>- Je sais que vous comme moi avons déjà un certain âge, qu'on a une forte tendance à se foutre dans de beaux draps… Mais de là à réclamer une consultation à un médecin légiste !

Les aiguilles de l'horloge réalisaient à présent l'écart parfait : minuit et demi. Les deux hommes s'en désintéressèrent, partageant blagues et anecdotes. Grimaçant lors de la première gorgée de whisky, John se sentit fondre chaleureusement entre les coussins du fauteuil. S'opposant totalement aux angoisses survenues plus tôt, cette soirée paraissait inespérée aux yeux du médecin militaire.

Cette salle intimiste était définitivement trop calme. Quelque chose ne concordait pas avec les attentes et les plans de Lestrade.

- Sherlock dort ?, s'interrogea subitement l'inspecteur, étonné de ne pas être dérangé d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
>- Contrairement à ce qu'il prétend, il a besoin d'énormément de sommeil après une enquête. J'ai insisté pour qu'il aille se coucher.<br>- C'est un soulagement de savoir qu'il peut compter sur quelqu'un. Vous êtes très prévenant avec lui-  
>- Tout comme vous, insista le médecin en anticipant le lot de rumeurs qui accompagnaient généralement ces déclarations.<p>

Greg ne céda pas aux histoires rocambolesques qui se murmuraient pourtant jusqu'à Scotland Yard. Il connaissait Sherlock depuis plusieurs années : cela lui permettait d'éliminer toute probabilité d'une liaison et, à la fois, d'apprécier l'engagement dont John faisait preuve à l'égard du jeune homme.  
>- Ce qui nous fait un point commun, conclut Lestrade plein de connivence.<br>- Trois en réalité.

L'inspecteur haussa un sourcil, patientant pour une explication plus concrète du médecin. Celui-ci s'y plia immédiatement :  
>- Un, Sherlock. Deux, nous n'avons pas de chance avec les femmes. Trois… Nous sommes à sec, détailla-t-il en levant son verre de whisky vide.<p>

Contrarié par les soupirs du tenancier du bar, Lestrade se vit obligé de tempérer l'enthousiasme de son ami :  
>- Je pense que si nous traînons davantage, le gars va nous foutre à la porte.<p>

John reposa doucement son verre, déçu de voir cette soirée prometteuse et agréable écourtée par les désirs du tenancier de l'établissement. Il était effectivement tard : peut-être ferait-il mieux de rejoindre son lit comme tout le monde. Le sommeil finirait bien par arriver.  
>- Ceci dit… J'ai acheté une bouteille à la boutique de souvenirs. Mais très honnêtement, je ne sais même pas à qui l'offrir.<p>

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, amusés de la façon dont se goupillait le reste de la nuit. Rien de tel que quelques verres partagés dans une chambre en compagnie d'un camarade, songea John en se rappelant que ces sorties constituaient autrefois l'essentiel de ses week-end à l'université.

* * *

><p>Assis sur le lit de l'inspecteur, John mit une trentaine de secondes à adopter la position qu'il considérait la plus adéquate : sans tomber dans la rigidité, il se défendait cependant contre la tentation de s'affaler dans le matelas moelleux.<p>

Dos à lui, Greg versait deux verres de sherry produit dans la région. Il en tendit un à son comparse avant de gagner l'unique siège de la chambre.  
>- Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient… J'ai quelques soucis de dos en ce moment.<br>- Vous souhaitez que j'y jette un coup d'œil un de ces jours ?, suggéra le médecin tout en prévenance. Ce n'est sûrement pas bien grave.  
>- Peut-être l'un de ces jours…<p>

Trempant ses lèvres dans le sherry, Lestrade grimaça, surpris par l'acidité du breuvage.  
>- Vingt livres pour un truc pareil !<br>- J'ai goûté bien pire dans mes jeunes années. La bière à soixante pence l'unité-  
>- Vous étiez fêtard ? Le boute-en-train de l'amphi de médecine ?<p>

John éclata de rire, ressassant des souvenirs qui dateraient bientôt de deux décennies. Secouant le liquide sirupeux dans son verre à pied, il formula la réponse la plus correcte possible :  
>- Je n'étais pas le leader de la bande, c'est un fait. J'étais- Le bon copain. Le gars qui aimait bien boire quelques coups, faire une ou deux parties de cartes pendant un cours soporifique et qui cravachait en fin d'année pour rattraper ses lacunes. L'étudiant… Moyen .<br>- C'est une facette de vous que je ne connaissais pas, remarqua sobrement Lestrade en écoutant attentivement les confidences dont lui faisait part John.  
>- C'est un aspect de ma personnalité que j'ai oublié. La guerre vous change un homme, nuança le médecin, les lèvres tirées en une grimace de dépit.<p>

Greg dissimula son sourire derrière le verre de liqueur : il s'était efforcé de comprendre la confiance que John portait soudainement sur lui. La réponse était vite tombée : ce n'était certainement pas Sherlock qui s'inquiétait ouvertement des états d'âmes de son colocataire. Par ailleurs, il ne restait à celui-ci que peu de proches et de connaissances si ses informations étaient exactes.

- L'école de police ne permettait pas autant d'insouciance. Je me suis rattrapé au début de ma carrière… Puis, les promotions sont intervenues et là, c'est le boulot qui m'a rattrapé.

John parut soudainement inquiet :  
>- Mais… Vous aimez votre job, non ?<br>- Je dirais plutôt que je m'y sens utile. Heureusement d'ailleurs… J'ai sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour y arriver. Dont mon mariage.  
>- Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Si- Du moins, Sherlock avait raison, avança maladroitement le médecin, assez gêné de mettre les pieds dans un sujet aussi frais et délicat.<br>- Il était dans le vrai. Comme toujours, précisa l'inspecteur, l'air légèrement pensif. Cependant, j'ai mes tords aussi. Des semaines entières où je ne repassais que pour dormir ou prendre une douche. Le fait que je ne désirais pas d'enfants-  
>- Vous ne désirez pas être père ?, s'étrangla John, surpris de cette révélation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Si vous me permettez, je vous imaginais pourtant à la perfection dans ce rôle.<p>

Les yeux vissés sur son verre, les épaules affaissées, Lestrade ressentait une pointe d'amertume à l'écoute de cette phrase. Pourquoi l'imaginait-on si bien dans ce rôle quand lui en était tout bonnement incapable ?

- Je ne veux pas d'enfants parce que- Je vois trop de choses dans mon boulot. J'ai des affaires qui me laissent des névroses depuis plus de quinze ans. J'ai vu des cas atroces et d'autres pires encore. Et puis, je n'aurais tout simplement pas de temps à leur consacrer, admit douloureusement l'inspecteur en évitant les yeux peinés de son acolyte. Et ce dernier point, ma femme- Mon ex-femme ne l'a pas avalé pour une raison très particulière.  
>- Sherlock ?, s'avança le médecin tandis que son complice acquiesçait de la tête.<p>

Un moment de chaos naquit entre les deux hommes. L'un des deux s'évertuait à tenir un discours le plus réconfortant possible, l'autre cherchait à poser les mots les plus adéquats sur sa situation.  
>- Elle ne comprend pas tout à fait- Vous n'êtes pas le fautif dans cette histoire et-<br>- Elle a raison. Sherlock me prend du temps, il n'est pas toujours des plus faciles à apprivoiser mais je m'investis depuis longtemps dans sa cause. Alors loin de moi l'idée de nous imaginer une relation de père-fils mais je place tellement d'espérances en lui-  
>- Je le sais. Votre intention est de le rendre meilleur qu'il n'est. Vous savez, il sera un jour plus qu'un esprit mécanique et brillant… Je n'en doute pas. Et ce jour-là, vous aurez votre part de responsabilités.<p>

Greg sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules. Ce gars qu'il ne connaissait que superficiellement parvenait à le comprendre davantage que la femme qui avait partagé six années de sa vie. Cela contribuait à l'encourager dans ses plans.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, John Watson.

Les joues rouges, le médecin chercha par tous les moyens à dévaloriser le jugement que Lestrade venait de porter sur lui.  
>- Je fais du mieux que je peux. Ca ne suffit pas toujours-<br>- Mais c'est le geste qui compte, trancha l'officier, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

L'ancien militaire détourna le regard, surpris de son enthousiasme à l'égard de cette soirée. Sherlock n'était pas viscéralement intéressé par ses problèmes ou ses dilemmes. Il pensait dénicher en Lestrade la personne susceptible de comprendre ses maux. Sans compter l'apaisement qu'il tirait de cette entrevue. L'officier, bien qu'agité par ses propres troubles, dégageait une sérénité et une générosité à toute épreuve. L'homme derrière la fonction était fascinant.

- Je vois parfois Sherlock comme un adolescent en pleine crise. Il a des ressources et s'il ne les utilise pas, il… est capable de faire des bêtises aux conséquences parfois dramatiques, commenta l'officier pour clôturer le débat. J'espère uniquement vivre assez vieux pour connaître son âge de raison !  
>- Vous ne supportez pas de vieillir, je me trompe ?, s'intéressa John, aiguillé par les nombreuses plaintes de son comparse.<br>- Non, je considère juste mon boulot- Et la surveillance de Sherlock, si on peut appeler ça ainsi, suffisamment risqué pour ne pas parier sur mon épargne retraite, corrigea Greg sans tomber dans le mélodrame. C'est peut-être le prix pour une vie qui vaut la peine d'être vécue, non ?

John crissait des dents. Ce genre de discours lui rappelait trop celui de Sherlock et se rapprochait de plus en plus de celui qu'il tenait lui-même. Était-ce l'aura du jeune homme qui les poussait à éprouver un tel fatalisme ? A moins que leurs propres travers ne les placent dans le champ de gravité de l'énigmatique détective.

- J'ai su, le jour où j'ai été kidnappé par une mafia chinoise, que je n'étais pas au bout de mes mauvaises surprises, avança sobrement John, les mains tremblantes rien qu'à l'évocation de cette sombre soirée.  
>- Je pense que je suis devenu blasé le jour où j'ai nagé dans une Tamise à quatre degrés après une course poursuite, répliqua Lestrade, la bouche tordue dans une expression hilarante. A moins que ce ne soit la fois où l'échafaudage entier d'un bâtiment s'est écroulé sur ma voiture de service.<p>

- J'ai été recouvert de Semtex dans une piscine déserte, rappela le médecin en surenchérissant. A deux mètres d'un- Pardon, deux fous furieux en réalité.  
>- J'ai failli perdre un œil suite à un coup de couteau-<br>- C'aurait été dommage.  
>- Je trouve aussi, confirma l'officier, agréablement surpris de la déclaration. La cicatrice est encore visible.<p>

Curieux, John déposa son verre sur la table de chevet. S'avançant légèrement, il s'immobilisa soudain. Soucieux de prévenir le moindre malentendu, il s'expliqua auprès de l'inspecteur :  
>- Je peux voir ça ? Intérêt professionnel, évidemment.<p>

Greg posa son doigt à l'endroit où se formaient ses pattes d'oies, juste en-dessous de la fameuse blessure qui occupait le centre de leurs préoccupations. John s'imposa une certaine distance. L'officier l'encouragea à approfondir son observation :  
>- Elle est devenue plus discrète. Regardez de plus près.<p>

John, soulagé, s'approcha davantage. A quelques centimètres seulement du visage, il ne vit rien. Il sentit en revanche deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Rendu aussi piquant que sucré par l'alcool, le médecin n'interrompit pas le baiser.

- Je suis désolé, murmura immédiatement Lestrade, honteux de sa conduite. C'était une erreur-  
>- J'ai réalisé… Que les erreurs sont ce que je réussis le mieux jusqu'ici.<p>

Incertains, ils se regardèrent l'un avec l'autre avec crainte et anticipation. Visiblement, Lestrade ne saisissait pas les subtilités des propos. Concevant que la situation n'avancerait pas sans davantage de justifications, John se reprit en toussant :  
>- Je suis tenté d'aller plus loin…<p>

Se penchant légèrement, il reprit possession des lèvres de l'inspecteur et accueillit avec amusement les bras qui ceignirent doucement sa taille. Cette histoire était invraisemblable. Il n'y avait, à ses yeux, aucune raison valable de céder à des avances aussi inattendues. C'était peut-être dans cette incertitude que ses envies prenaient tout leur sens. Enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule de l'inspecteur, John sourit en cachette en percevant la phrase murmurée par son ami :  
>- Besoin de tendresse, toubib ?<p>

Plus que jamais, songea le médecin, incapable de formuler ce besoin à voix haute. Cela importait peu : sûrement doué de dons télépathiques, l'inspecteur l'attira à lui.  
>- D'être réconforté, peut-être, oui…<br>- C'est dans mes cordes, l'encouragea Greg, impatient.

Les mains rugueuses caressant le cou et la nuque de l'ancien militaire, Lestrade s'arrêta brusquement, inquiété par le visage fermé de son comparse. Celui-ci exprima à voix haute ses réticences :  
>- Je ne suis pas gay.<p>

L'inspecteur haussa les épaules, rassuré d'être confronté au problème qu'il avait anticipé depuis le début de son plan.  
>- Moi non plus. J'étais marié d'ailleurs, souligna Greg d'une voix posée. Je n'étais pas heureux pour autant. J'ai décidé qu'il était peut-être temps de prendre un nouveau départ.<br>- C'est un sacré remise en question, insista le médecin.

Ce sourire inimitable agita les lèvres de l'officier.  
>- Au diable les questions… Si, pour une fois, on écoutait nos besoins plutôt que notre conscience ?<br>- Ce serait le début de la fin, s'amusa John en songeant à toutes les fois où il s'était retenu de dire ou de faire ce qui lui semblait être le meilleur choix pour lui.  
>- Pourquoi la fin ? Pourquoi ce ne pourrait pas être le début… de quelque chose ?<p>

_Quelque chose_, répéta lentement John tout en fixant les grands yeux bruns et brillants qui l'observaient. Qu'avait-il à perdre, après tout ? Rien, ou presque. Et donc, tout à gagner.

Les doigts glacés, le médecin les enfouit dans les cheveux en bataille de son ami. Crevant l'ambiance étouffante d'un sourire, il s'assit à côté de l'officier et se colla contre lui.  
>- Si on n'essaie pas, on ne saura jamais si ça en valait la peine.<br>- J'aime bien quand tu parles comme ça, commenta Lestrade en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'étendre sur les draps. Détends-toi.

La première impression qu'eut John était la lenteur qui imprégnait chacun des gestes de Greg. Sa main se baladait de sa joue à son col, écartait légèrement la chemise avant de disparaître sous le tissu, parcourant son flanc. Ensuite, il repartait pour une nuée de baisers innocents sur son front ou son menton.

- Greg- Greg.

L'homme s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés :  
>- Continue. S'il te plait.<p>

Rassuré, l'inspecteur se recroquevilla contre son compagnon. Engourdi par la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'autre corps, il s'attarda sur l'oreille qu'il parcourra de son souffle chaud, caressa le lobe de l'extrémité de la langue. John, lui, referma sa main sur le tissu de la chemise de l'inspecteur. Appuyant sa hanche entre les jambes de Greg, il geignit.

Finalement, le médecin renversa la vapeur et surplomba son comparse. Légèrement déstabilisé, il prit une profonde inspiration et posa ses paumes à plat sur le torse de l'inspecteur. L'odeur de l'eau de Cologne s'éleva jusqu'à piquer ses narines.

Ouvrant petit à petit la chemise couleur crème, il se délecta de la peau légèrement hâlée. Se penchant en avant, il posa ses dents sur les pectoraux anciennement dessinés. Les deux hommes se parcoururent tantôt timidement tantôt avec plus d'audace.

- Greg !

Sans prévenir, l'homme avait descendu sa main contre la portion de jeans qui se dressait. Ecrasant la paume contre le tissu rugueux, il apprécia les soupirs qui s'élevèrent. Parcourant la mâchoire de ses dents, il prit le temps de l'embrasser avec délicatesse.

S'affaissant subitement, John s'écroula sur son comparse. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils se lièrent dans un chaos de bras, de mains qui se promenaient et de lèvres qui se liaient.

Encadrant son visage de ses mains, Greg sourit :  
>- Nous avons tout notre temps, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Ce n'est pas que-  
>- Tes désirs sont les miens, répliqua immédiatement l'officier en l'entourant. Peu importe l'heure, peu importe le jour, je serai là, tu le sais ?<p>

Etendu les bras en croix, John cherchait à reprendre un souffle normal. Interpellé par la phrase de son complice, il en profita pour l'interroger :  
>- Tu as un énorme besoin de t'occuper des autres, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Et je sais que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te soutenir.

Croisant des regards brillants, ils se permirent quelques rires nerveux.  
>- Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas.<p>

Prêt à se relever, Greg se sentit happé vers le lit. John l'observa avec un mélange de doute et de ferveur :  
>- On n'est pour autant obligé de s'arrêter ici !<p>

Réveillé, l'officier revint sur ses pas, s'allongeant face à l'homme qui partageait son lit. Attendant le premier pas de l'ancien militaire, il accueillit avec bonheur les gestes maladroits de John. Ecartant les deux pas de la chemise, le médecin descendit doucement vers la ceinture qu'il déboucla non sans difficulté. Il descendit le jeans et les sous-vêtements jusqu'à mi-cuisses sous les yeux inquisiteurs de l'inspecteur.

Légèrement dérouté, il encercla précautionneusement le membre dont il venait de faire la connaissance. Greg le suivit, suivant le même chemin pour accomplir les mêmes caresses. En symbiose, sans une seule instruction, ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'à la limite où, les yeux dans les yeux, ils se cambrèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

- Greg !

John fut le dernier à reprendre ses esprits. La main barbouillée du liquide nacré et chaud, il attendit que son compagnon lui tende une serviette. Ereinté, il attendit le verdict de son ami :  
>- J'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus…<br>- Ce n'est que le début, n'est-ce pas ?, répliqua Lestrade en rappelant les interrogations que le médecin entretenait il y avait encore quelques minutes.

Les jambes chancelantes, John s'extirpa du lit. Remontant son pantalon, il s'apprêtait à clôturer la soirée d'une manière maladroite quand Greg l'arrêta. Assis sur le lit, la chemise baillant sur son torse bronzé, il considéra son hôte avec un visage inquiet :  
>- Tu ne comptais quand même pas t'en aller ?<p>

Soulagé, le médecin s'approcha du lit pour s'y étendre. Lestrade empoigna son bras et l'attira contre lui. Se débarrassant de leur jeans, ils se refugièrent sous la couverture. Ils mirent un certain temps à s'accommoder de la position de l'autre, aussi gêné et soucieux l'un que l'autre.

Au terme de quelques minutes de mouvements saccadés, ils se posèrent, le torse de Greg contre le dos de John. Les bras entouraient le médecin qui, les yeux fermés, ne dormaient cependant pas.

- Cette soirée… est probablement la plus improbable que j'ai jamais vécue, commenta l'ancien militaire en dissimulant son sourire dans le pli des draps.  
>- Improbable ? Je crois que je pourrais m'accommoder de cet adjectif.<p>

Deux rires bien différents s'élevèrent en chœur. Plus sérieux, John s'inquiéta de l'humour de son compagnon :  
>- Il était peut-être trop tôt. Par rapport à-<br>- Quand j'ai enlevé mon alliance, je pensais déjà à toi, confia Greg avant de sombrer dans un mutisme qui augurait une nuit réparatrice. Bonne nuit, John.

Victime de ses insomnies, le médecin mit quelques minutes de plus à trouver le sommeil. Soulagé et rassasié sur bien des niveaux, il sourit en apercevant la bouteille presque intacte de sherry. L'alcool n'avait joué aucun rôle dans ce brusque emballement.

Ce soir n'était plus ni moins que le résultat de deux personnes se trouvant ensemble au bon endroit, au bon moment… quand ils en avaient eu autant besoin l'un que l'autre.

* * *

><p>Légèrement courbaturé, Lestrade sortit aux premières heures de la matinée pour inspirer un peu de l'air frais de cette campagne anglaise qu'il affectionnait. Une tasse de café entre les mains, il savourait son breuvage à petites lampées, grisé par le vent piquant qui se levait.<p>

Appréhendant l'agacement de son ami, il choisit néanmoins de rejoindre l'une des tables de la terrasse où s'était retiré Sherlock. Les yeux dans le vide, il semblait réfléchir à l'une ou l'autre histoire.  
>- Salut Sherlock !<p>

Le détective haussa un sourcil, considérant d'un air méprisant les cernes et l'aspect débraillé de l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard. Assis côte à côte, l'officier en profita pour dérober l'un des toasts qui gisaient sur l'assiette du jeune homme, intacts.  
>- Je t'en prie… Greg.<p>

Avalant une bouchée de pain allégrement tartiné de confiture de mûres, Lestrade sourit :  
>- Surprenant d'entendre mon prénom sortir de ta bouche.<p>

Nullement vexé, le détective camoufla tout du plaisir qui le prit à l'idée de rendre son aîné fou de gêne. Empruntant un ton des plus banals, il haussa les épaules :  
>- Encore plus surprenant d'entendre une voix familière le crier en début de nuit depuis la chambre voisine.<p>

S'étouffant littéralement avec sa tartine grillée, l'inspecteur se frappa la poitrine à plusieurs reprises. Observant l'indifférence qui marquait les traits de son protégé, il formula à voix haute une remarque qui ne pouvait être comprise que de lui et de John :  
>- L'âge de raison n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?<p> 


End file.
